scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Danny
Daniel "Danny" Cat is the main protagonist of Cats Don't Dance. He is a talented cat who goes to Hollywood in hopes that he can sing and dance. He played Rango in Danny (Rango) He is a lizard He played Aladdin in Dannyladdin He is a streetrat He played Hiro Hamada in Big Animal 6 He is a boy He played Fife in Beauty and the Python 2: The Enchanted Christmas He is a piccolo He played Pleaky in Mabel & Cheezi 1 & 2 He played The Grinch in How the Cat Stole Christmas He is a green misanthropic creature who hates Christmas He played Max in The Secret Life of Cats He is a dog He played Hector in Kitty (Coco) He is a skeleton He played Bolt in Danny (Bolt) He is a dog He played Frog Naveen in The Princess and the Dancing Cat He is a frog prince He played Goofy in The Bolt (Mickey Mouse) series He is a dog He played Shrek in Danny (Shrek), Danny 2 (Shrek 2), Danny the Third (Shrek the Third) and Danny Forever After (Shrek Forever After) He is an ogre He played Foxy in Five Nights at Po's He is an animatronic fox He played Adult Derek in The Foxworth Princess He is a prince He played Adult Simba in The Cat King, The Cat King II: Danny's Pride, The Cat King 1/1 2 and The Cat Guard He is a lion He played Hercules in Dannycules He is a wonderboy He played Tantor in Ant-Manzan He is an elephant He Played Amos in Free Creatures (Free Birds) (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He Played Speed in The ??? Princess he is a turtle Gallery: Danny.jpg Danny-0.jpg Mr_Danny_cats_don't_dance.jpg It's_Danny_Cat.jpg Here's_Danny_the_Cat.png There's_Danny_Cat.png Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-663.jpg Danny in Cats Don't Dance.jpg Trivia *His, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Sawyer, Tillie, Frances, Pudge, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters